1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a concrete pole used as a lamp post, poles for a guide fence, etc. and manufacturing method for such poles. More particularly, the present invention is related to a concrete pole that has aesthetic appearance based on natural stone, and strength and durability required for lamp posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art street facilities using metal including stainless steel, aluminum, cast iron, or steel members as the material have disadvantages of dry appearance, corrosion or high manufacturing cost. Concrete poles by prior art have disadvantages that the unique color of cement is directly exposed resulting in monolithic appearance, and peeling and discoloring problems if painting is applied on the surface of the concrete pole. When organic pigment was used for colored concrete poles, there were problems of discoloring due to ultraviolet light, etc., environmental pollution, and limit of simple pigment color that is not helpful in improving urban landscape. There has always been need for a pole for street facilities that is durable, aesthetic and environmentally friendly.